It's All We Have
by ProblematicIndifference
Summary: Five prompts from the Generated Prompt Challenge


This is a serious of one-shots/drabble-thingies. There's no set amount of words or anything. It's just whatever I felt necessary fr the part. I just let the story flow, one prompt at a time, and this is what I came out with. I hope everyone likes it.

**Prompt One: The Essence of Life**

**Characters: Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Ginny uses Neville's comfort... **

The common room was empty, the fire crackling softly in Ginny's ears. Her silent tears slid down her cheeks, making her furious with herself. She had been certain she wasn't going to cry over Harry anymore, and here so was; crying over Harry Potter.

Footsteps alerted her to the approach of another and she wiped her cheeks quickly, hoping her tear-stained face wouldn't be so obvious in the dimly lit room. Neville appeared around the doorway to the boy's dormitory. She sighed in relief. If there was anyone in the world she wouldn't mind catching her like this, it'd be Neville.

"Hey, Gin," he said slowly, coming towards her but staying far enough back that she could completely ignore him. She turned her face to look at him, forgetting to hold back the tears. He moved to her side quickly, propping himself on the couch next to her and pulling her into one of his gentle hugs.

She pondered Neville as she cried on his shoulder. It wasn't fair. He was by far one of the nicest boys she had ever know. He had taken her to the Yule Ball when Harry never would have even thought of it. Here he was, comforting her over a boy that had left her. Albeit, it was to save the free world, but that didn't make it sting any less.

"Thank you, Neville," she whispered in sincerity. He never asked her why she was upset. He was just there for her; he would always be there for her.

**Prompt: New Moon**

**Characters: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Harry and Ron discuss Harry's future with Ron's sister... **

"Harry, you gotta quit beating yourself up like this, mate," Ron said, coming out of the tent, wand in hand. The tip was lit, bringing a little light to their hiding spot. The trees blocked out the moonlight, which there wasn't much of. He remembered Hermione telling him that it was a new moon.

"If only it was so easy..." Harry mused, sounding more and more miserable every passing night. During the day, he could focus on their task; find Horcruxes. At night though, thoughts of Ginny consumed him. He felt a myriad of emotions concerning her. Fear, loss, guilt, anger; he directed it all at himself.

"She'll be there when we get back. Why do you do this to yourself?" Ron asked, sitting on the ground next to Harry's perch on a rotting stump. Harry looked at him, his eyes dark with worry.

"What if she's not there? What if she's found someone else?" he asked sadly, the truth of it all finally coming out of hiding. He was truly frightened that Ginny would find another to love her. Ron nearly laughed, if it weren't for the serious look on Harry's face.

"Mate," he started, patting his best friend's shoulder, "she's waited six years. This wait will seem like nothing in comparision." he assured him, rolling his eyes at Harry's insecurity and getting up to leave him. "You'll see. After all this is over, you and Ginny will live happily ever after in a huge house with dozens of kids." he said seriously. "And you're going to tell me the stork brought you ever single one of them." he added with a grimace.

Harry truly smiled, imagining this future, and prayed that Ron was right.

**Prompt: One Season's Eve**

**Characters: Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Neville and Ginny share a passionate moment on the eve before Christmas...**

"You know, you didn't have to come here." Ginny said seriously, picking at the frayed edges of the quilt she was sitting on. Her bedroom was unusually clean; a product of her frantic work to clean it before Neville had the chance to arrive earlier that evening. It was their first moments alone since he had gotten to the Burrow and she was surprised by the fantic butterflies on her stomach.

Neville looked at her seriously, a small smile on his lips. "I wanted to see you. And Gran wanted to see your mum. They're getting pretty cozy together." he joked, looking around the room a little. There wasn't anything she'd be embarrassed for him to see, but it still felt extremely personal that he was in here. She never let anyone in here.

She leaned forward suddenly, right as he looked at her, and captured his lips with her own. He froze for only a moment, unsure of how to react. Then, with a quick motion that even Ginny couldn't break down later on, she was on her back and he was hovering over her gently, one hand on either side of her head, supporting himself. She was genuinely surprised by Neville's expertise. She wondered idely where he had learned to kiss so well.

A knock on her door shocked them both. Her mother's voice made them freeze. "Ginny, it's Christmas eve. You get your bottom down here for present opening, or you'll be grounded for a year." she called through the door. They seperated quickly, righting themselves.

After a long, uncertain look, they headed downstairs. Ginny wasn't sure if they'd ever speak of the moment, but she was certainly glad it had happened.

**Prompt: Sleepy death**

**Characters: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Molly Weasley's death came suddenly for all of them, but Ginny isn't thinking of her husband when she wants comfort.**

"It was a calm, peacful end. It's exactly what she would have wanted." Ron said slowly, tears choking up his voice. Hermione wrapped her arms around him silently, comforting him with her touch. The living room was packed with people, all mourning the late Molly Weasley.

Ginny, her only daughter, was standing in the corner, her husband's arms wrapped around her gently. She wondered briefly why his touch brought her no comfort. There was no calm, no peace, within her at the moment. She yearned for a different set of arms, for another man's touch. It wasn't romantic, but it was strong and she realized instantly who it was.

The door opened slowly, allowing Neville Longbottom to enter. He gave her a timid smile and she slowly disentangled herself from Harry. She stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around Neville's neck gently. As soon as his arms came around her in return, she felt what she needed to heal. Neville was her comfort, and always had been.

**Prompt: A Life of Lies**

**Characters: Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Harry makes assumptions, and no one is certain that he's wrong...**

The china shattered with a loud crack, making Ginny flinch. She wasn't used to these kinds of outbursts anymore. They had been frequent, in the beginning of their marriage. After the war, Harry had taken it upon himself to carry the burden of every life lost. She had expected the anger and tantrums then. In recent years, however, he had gotten much better. He had forgiven himself for what he assumed was his fault and he hadn't lost his head in three or four years.

She clutched her swollen stomach gently, feeling scared of her husband for the first time since she had known him. She found it a little ironic that, even when Lord Voldemort himself had tried to control him, she had never feared Harry. She wasn't afraid for herself. She was afraid for the unborn child inside of her.

"It's all lies, isn't it?" he screamed at her, pulling at his own hair with both hands. She didn't speak, because she knew it wouldn't help. He was beyond listening. "You've never wanted me! It's always been him!" He was becoming hysterical, but she tuned it out as she pondered his words. Was it possible that she had been in love with Neville the whole time? She didn't believe so.

A loud pop sounded through Harry's yelling and the man in question appeared in the kitchen, his face flustered. He had Apparated right into the pile of glass, which crutched under his feet. He stepped away from the mess, looking to Ginny in confusion.

Before he could say a word, Harry had drawn his wand and thrown him across the room. Ginny shot up from her chair, screaming loudly. "Harry, no!" she hollered, running to Neville's side. He lips was bleeding, but he was already getting to his feet. He didn't even draw his wand to defend himself.

"That's right, defend him!" Harry yelled, making Ginny's own temper flare. She rounded on her deranged husband, fury plain on her face.

"Yes, I will defend him. Because he's done nothing wrong!" she screamed, making them both freeze. She was glad to have his full attention at last. "Neville was my best friend while you were off saving the world. I've never held that against you, but he's just my friend. He comforts me when I need someone, and you can't blame me for needing him every-so-often." she said, her voice a little more calm now. She looked at her husband for a long time, collecting her thoughts. "I have always loved you, Harry Potter. That won't change. But if you ever blast him across the room, when he doesn't even _try_ to defend himself against you, I will leave. And I'll take James, Albus, and Lily with me." she said, touching her stomach fondly as she thought of the little girl growing inside her.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized how severe this was. If there was anything in the world he loved more than Ginny, it was his children. "I'm sorry..." he said weakly, hanging his head. She stared at him, not sure what to say. She wasn't in the place to forgive him yet. "I love you." he added when she didn't say anything. She heard the desperation in his voice.

A gentle nudge on her back made her turn to look at Neville. He nodded his head, pushing her forward once more. She went to Harry instantly. She wasn't ready to forgive him, but she could give him something. "I love you too." she promised, knowing nothing would change that. 


End file.
